


Patience

by xxenjoy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Also ontumblr!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 261





	Patience

It's been three days since Geralt admitted his feelings - although admitted might be a strong word - and they haven't had a moment of peace since. It happened by accident, a moment of panic after Jaskier received - not for the first time - a marriage proposal. He hadn't really been considering it, though apparently he had been quiet enough to worry Geralt and he'd been hauled outside and kissed to within an inch of his life. Jaskier was never planning on saying yes, but even if he had been, the gesture would have been enough to deter him. 

Since then there's been a burning _something_ , eating away at him from the inside out, but he's had more time alone with the alderman than he has with Geralt. Jaskier aches to touch him again and for the first time; he's waited years and now that he knows he's allowed to have what he wants, there doesn't seem to be time.

First, it was the horde of drowners that took Geralt longer than expected. Then, the spouse of an ex-lover who all but chased them out of town and now, having returned upon request, Jaskier has _responsibilities_. He loves nothing more than his music, but tonight he'd be happy to let them all sit in silence if it meant he could take Geralt upstairs and have his way with him. 

Right now, Geralt's sitting in the corner as usual, drinking in silence. Jaskier avoids looking at him because it just makes him antsy and it shows in his music. It's not an intentional thing, but he plays his most romantic songs, his most lewd songs and when Geralt catches his eye partway through, he knows he's not alone in his longing. 

He takes a break shortly after that and slips into the crowd without being noticed. It's warm in the inn, but he feels like he's on fire and when he slips up next to Geralt, his heart thuds heavily in his chest. Geralt looks up at him with dark eyes and reaches up to pull him down against him. 

"No, no," Jaskier breathes, "come with me." Geralt rises without further persuasion and Jaskier takes him by the hand, focused only on getting him out of the main hall and out of his clothes. 

There isn't' a lot of time before he's expected back, but he finds an empty room at the end of the hall and tugs Geralt in behind him, shutting the door and turning the lock for good measure. He's not above someone watching him, but he'll be damned if anyone is going to interrupt them right now. 

He pushes Geralt back and down into a chair before dropping to his knees. Geralt is silent, watching Jaskier carefully as he lets himself be manhandled, but Jaskier plans to make him scream by the time he's done with him. He shuffles closer, running his hands up the insides of Geralt's thighs and he can already feel him tense under the touch. He can't wait until they have time and he can spend as long as he wants teasing the Witcher, licking and touching his way up his body, but that's going to have to wait. 

Jaskier slides his hands up and he's quick about getting Geralt's trousers untied and getting his cock out. His skin prickles with anticipation and his own cock gives a twitch of interest just thinking about it. Right now, he doesn't care about finesse. 

He gives Geralt one final look before dipping down and running his tongue up his length. Geralt's head drops back with a sharp breath and Jaskier grins to himself. He wraps his mouth around him, and before he's even gotten him hard, Feralt's hands are tight around the chair arms and he's holding back moans like he's never felt anything like it before. Jaskier wonders if he has and he makes it a point to give Geralt the best damn blowjob he'll ever have. After waiting for three days, he was hoping to get laid tonight, but this might even be better. 

Geralt groans when he sinks down on him again and his hips give a little twitch but he holds himself back and Jaskier's having none of that. He slips his hands under Geralt's thighs, pressing up to encourage the roll of his hips and when Geralt realizes it's okay, all bets are off. He thrusts up in time with Jaskier's motions, taking everything he's giving and Jaskier is the one moaning. But how could he be blamed when he has such a receptive partner?

He takes Geralt as deep as he can, running his tongue along his cock as he pulls up again and Geralt jerks above him, letting out a low moan and a breathy, " _fuck_." It does more to him than any other moan or groan could because he sounds so broken already and Jaskier thrives knowing he's the one doing that to him. He sinks down again, doing everything he can to push Geralt further and the way he moans tells him Jaskier's got him exactly where he wants him. 

Strong fingers work their way into his hair, tugging lightly and Geralt's breath becomes more ragged. He swallows hard and Jaskier has to press a hand to the front of his trousers just to quell the need. He's got Geralt writhing under him now, arching off the chair and clenching his fist in his hair and _gods_ , he loves him like this. 

Geralt gives another thrust, but his legs shake and he grinds out a stuttered, " _fuck, Jask_ -" and Jaskier knows he's getting close. He wants to encourage him, but his mouth is occupied, so he slides a hand up his chest, slipping his fingers through his chest hair. He touches him everywhere he can, running his hand all over him, but it's not until he pulls back up to the head of his cock that Geralt lets go. 

He shudders under him, doubling over and both hands slide into Jaskier's hair as he thrusts shallowly. Jaskier takes it all and Geralt's only just caught his breath again when he pushes Jaskier off of him and hauls him up into his lap. Geralt kisses him desperately and when he slips a hand between them, curving his hand around Jaskier's still-clothed cock, Jaskier wishes they had more time. 

He ducks out of the kiss, smiling softly. "I have to go back," he breathes and Geralt groans in response. He tugs him back by his chemise and kisses him chastely. 

"Don't take too long."

"Promise," Jaskier winks, dipping down to kiss him briefly before climbing backward out of his lap. 

Going back to perform is going to be difficult with his cock trapped against the front of his trousers, but he's more concerned about what the rest of the night has in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr!](https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/post/613087166226202624/its-been-three-days-since-geralt-admitted-his)


End file.
